


mistakes were made

by sxlkies (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, American Highschool Hope's Peak, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Established Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi - Freeform, Everyone Bullies Momota Kaito, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Gokuhara Gonta, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Help, Hoshi Ryoma has depression, How Do I Tag, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mayhaps, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Multi, OOC characters, Oma Kokichi has Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pure Gokuhara Gonta, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tojo Kirumi has OCD, anyway yea so theyre depressed and traumatised, bc i cant write, but new mexico, guys im hoshi trash so hes probs gonna have a big part in this, i havent played the game yet this is probably inaccurate, its kinda like big hero 6 san fransokyo, just drv3 mostly but the other two classes are there too, just thought id clear that up, lots of canon divergence, names are inconsistent, ouma not oma gdi, platonically tho, ryoma and gonta are helpless and pining, sometimes, tenko and himiko are barely there sorry, the killing game happened bc future foundation sucks ass in this, the ship is still goshi, they live in new mexico bc i only know how the school system works there lmao, yall know i cant write a book without angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sxlkies
Summary: kiruwumi: watch your fucking languagekaitowo: mom noin which kaede decided to create a class 79 gc and regretted it immediately
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	mistakes were made

**Author's Note:**

> users:  
> shuichi : shuwuchi  
> kokichi : owouma  
> kaede : akamatsuwu  
> rantaro : rantarowo  
> korekiyo : kowork  
> miu : miuwu  
> tsumugi : tsuwumugi  
> gonta : gowonta  
> hoshi : ryowoma howoshi  
> kiibo : kiibowo  
> tenko : tenkowo  
> angie : yowonaga  
> kaito : kaitowo  
> himiko : himikowo  
> maki : haruwukawa  
> kirumi : kiruwumi

**mistakes were made** _**(16)**_

**7:26 am**

owouma: so hypothetically

owouma: if i were to blow up half of the school

owouma: how many ppl would die

akamatsuwu: what did u do

owouma: i havent done it yet but

shuwuichi: kokichi ily but w hy

owouma: bc chaos fuels my sad existence

haruwukawa: if u blew up half the school

haruwukawa: i swear to atua

haruwukawa: ull be dead too

yowonaga: atua says not to swear on his name

owouma: atua can go fuck himself

yowonaga: atua says ure going to hell

owouma: bold of atua to assume ill die

ryowoma howoshi: hate to break this up but

ryowoma howoshi: class is starting in 5 minutes and ure not even here yet

owouma: wait

owouma: FU CK

* * *

**10:34 am**

owouma: i just got thrown into the dumpster by some seniors

owouma: istg im gonna slap every senior here if i see them even touch me or one of u

shuwuichi: w ha t

gowonta: gundham told gonta thats the way they welcome freshmen!

gowonta: it hasnt happened to gonta yet tho

ryowoma howoshi: thats because theyre all scared of u

kowork: i doubt the 77th class will do it when they become seniors

gowonta: gundham told gonta that they wouldnt

gowonta: also, why are the 76th class scared of gonta?

ryowoma howoshi: ure not exactly...harmless looking

ryowoma howoshi: theyre probs not sure if ull hurt them or not

ryowoma howoshi: with the amount of fights that happen here, i would be scared too

gowonta: are u all scared of gonta too?

ryowoma howoshi: nah buddy, we love u no matter what

miuwu: ugh who hasnt been thrown into the dumpsters yet

haruwukawa: i honestly wouldnt be surprised if it was anyone except gonta

haruwukawa: we live in a small, shitty new mexican town thats riddled with bad people

haruwukawa: heard its worse for that one christian school though

kowork: i dont even wanna know what happens to freshmen there

rantarowo: i dont either

* * *

**12:15 pm**

kiruwumi: where's kaito?

kaitowo: idk

rantarowo: what do u MEAN u dont know

kaitowo: i still havent gotten used to this school okay

akamatsuwu: weve been here for like a w e e k

shuwuichi: since i have to find ur dumbass

shuwuichi: r u in the

shuwuichi: h

shuwuichi: kai to

kaitowo: oh

kaitowo: yeah lmao

kaitowo: hi

owouma: WAIT WHERE IS HE

shuwuichi: that must be a p deep hole

shuwuichi: either that or ur a dumbass

kaitowo: the former

kiruwumi: w ha t

shuwuichi: ur like 6'0" how did u even get stuck down there

kiibowo: i have alerted the janitor of kaitos situation

kiibowo: he just called him a "stupid fucking kid" and is on his way to your destination

kiibowo: i would suggest waiting for him before doing anything

owouma: what happened n e way

kaitowo: im a fucking idiot thats what happened

gowonta: gonta not think kaito idiot!

gowonta: accidents happen

kaitowo: u precious soul

kaitowo: what did we do to deserve u

ryowoma howoshi: how tf did u even

ryowoma howoshi: like i can understand kokichi or kiyo falling in a fu cking hole

owouma: how dare u

kowork: i hold no imput

tenkowo: u fucking degenerate male

tenkowo: h o w

himikowo: im too tired for this shit

kaitowo: id rather not say

haruwukawa: if he doesnt want to tell u, he doesnt have to

kaitowo: oh thank u babe :D

haruwukawa: nvm yall can have him

shuwuichi: oh theres the janitor

shuwuichi: he looks pissed

shuwuichi: have fun kaito

kaitowo: pls dont leave me

shuwuichi: ha ve f u n

kiruwumi: you were a mistake

* * *

**1:51 pm**

miuwu: so kaito

miuwu: u ready to share that story yet

kaitowo: n-no

owouma: he got sent home lmao

owouma: he was waiting in the office

miuwu: i know that

miuwu: i was with u u virgin

kiruwumi: how did you

kiruwumi: it's the first week of school!

miuwu: okay look

miuwu: the teacher couldnt take a joke

akamatsuwu: it was hardly a joke

owouma: we were jokiiiiing

akamatsuwu: you made her cr y

yowonaga: atua is not surprised

yowonaga: in fact, he expected this

kaitowo: ofc he did

ryowoma howoshi: she gave someone detention

ryowoma howoshi: so miu started blasting detention

ryowoma howoshi: the song, yknow

miuwu: in my defense

miuwu: i didnt know the speakers would be that loud

kiibowo: so thats what that was

akamatsuwu: i hate rooming with u

owouma: so it was the perfect opportunity to rain havoc nishishishi~

shuwuichi: pls stop

owouma: oh fuck the principals coming

owouma: f uc k

**users owouma and miuwu have gone offline!**

kowork: ah yes

kowork: finally

kowork: silence

rantarowo: okay edgelord

kowork: w h y


End file.
